stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:An idea
I don't know how anyone will react to this or if anyone thinks its a good idea, but I thought I would say it. As some of you may know by reading my articles, my fan-series Star Trek: Unity will be starting it's third season in the middle of this year. There has been a lot of controversy here about how the series has mixed up a lot of science fiction by adding elements from Stargate and Star Wars, the most promanant example being Green Warrior. Anyway, for Season 3 I am completely re-setting the show... well... not completely - but it will be a new start for the characters with a new ship and situation and less non-canon elements. The series will set up a war between the races (Federation, Klingons, Romulans ect..) of the galaxy in the year 2387 and I was wondering if any of the other fan series would like to contribute something towards Unity Season 3? I want the series to show how the war is affecting many Starfleet races and ships. Would any of the other fan series who contribute here on the Expanded Universe Database like to be involved in making the season or crossing over their series with Unity? Its just an idea. :) --Luke80 18:42, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Luke, you should do whatever you want with your series. There's plenty of others out there that mix Trek with Star Wars, B5, Doctor Who or whatever. Those things may seem odd to people here, when just thrown in without knowing the basis for Unity (and it could get very confusing in terms of maintaining separate continuities), but you shouldn't let their confusion stop you, if that's how you want to do your series. Just sayin...--TimPendragon 18:54, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for your support Tim. I do try and make the series how I want it and make it as good as I can with the resources I have. I don't feel that people on this wiki have been negative towards Unity. I just think that they feel its an oddball. And thats fine. And now if they want, they are welcome to make it even better! :D --Luke80 18:59, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :::I wouldn't mind throwing some references into my first season of Star Trek: Pioneer and doing a little bit of crossing over (since we visit the Gateway system often I already mentioned Unity One briefly in one episode). I've been thinking of changing a few later storylines and they could tie in. --The NCC Factor Talk 19:19, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I've typed up a few ideas and general plans for how the war goes and such so I could share them and intigrate them. --Luke80 19:24, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :::::I will indeed throw in a reference to the Pioneer as part of a fleet... any other suggestions? --Luke80 12:22, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Why don't you email me the ideas for how the war goes. I'll try to come up with a story revolving around it then I'll email you what I've done and see what you think. (My email address should be on my userpage). --The NCC Factor Talk 16:40, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I've sent you an email with some ideas... let me know what you think. I've also read some of your fiction on the website and I appreciate the reference to Unity One Starbase. ;) Nice one. --Luke80 20:08, 30 January 2007 (UTC)